


The house of memories

by 8honey



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: Charles feels a familiar connection from far away and investigates to who it was from(Post Xmen Apocalypse because I really enjoy how wrapped up their relationship was after.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The house of memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a cherik fic so don’t judge me too hard on this one!

Charles took in the view from his office quietly. The little droplets of rain that fell conveniently on the window seal had some kind of effect on him. Currently, it's been two weeks since Erik left, he didn't know where exactly he was going or what he was going to do afterward. Although he could just read his mind in a sense still respects Erik way too much to do something like that anyway. 

It also has been exactly three weeks since he's lost his full set of hair. Charles touched his head almost as if he's forgotten how it was like to comb his hair through his hands or how fondly he remembered the way Erik would run his fingers in his hair. The feeling is long gone though, he's lost a lot now that he thinks about it. He's lost his legs, his hair the list goes on.

Charles leaned against his wheelchair feeling the self-pity dread in deeply as he stared at a window seal just to pass the horrible loneliness that has been crippling him ever since Erik left him paralyzed at 62'. He knew he was the only one awake around this time so the school fell silent, he could sense people's dream without even trying to do so but he's gotten used to it to the point he ignores all of it. Charles all of sudden feels a distant connection, way too much familiar than he could admit so.

He's been in Erik's mind several times to the point whenever Erik is not wearing his helmet he has put mental barriers to 'try' and keep Charles away. Charles knows that they weren't so strong enough to keep him away so easily but respected that and ever since then, he just searches through Cerebro to look further into Erik's mind if he wanted too. He hated admitting that, but he couldn't help himself.

The connection started to feel a bit stronger now and Charles felt that sense of comfort again when he was around Erik. Charles jumped into his mindscape taking a look around his mansion, still ruined by the events of what happened in Cairo. He probably should redecorate considering there is still blood on the carpet floors of his mindscape.

Here he could walk, here he has hair. This is where he could be his self again. Charles starts to mentally remodel the staircase walking down as the stairs starting to reshape into the newer ones that Erik and Jean built together. This time the connection was here.

He stood firmly taking a grip on the staircase, he knew who it was but couldn't exactly pinpoint how and why Erik wanted to see him again. Why is that Erik could almost scarily communicate telepathically just through Charles and his bond? Another "Not to add too" is telepathy if ever Erik was given a second mutation.

"Magnus what brings you here." Charles teased smiling through his teeth as he called his middle name. Erik only than finally revealed himself almost caught off guard by hearing that name.

"When did I ever tell you my middle name was Magnus?" Erik questioned as he stood behind the front door of the mansion. He looked to be holding his helmet too because of the way he's gripping onto almost nothing through his mindscape.

"I know a lot about you remember?" He told him. Erik was then and there convinced of Charles's apparent mind snooping now. Erik lowly smiled though trying not to show that secretly he liked it when Charles called him by his middle name. Erik brushed it off though, continuing what he had to say.

"I've come here to apologize for everything I've put you through." Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Well, he has a lot to apologize actually. Maybe when he lost his legs and left him paralyzed on a beach in Cuba to form a mutant brotherhood? Maybe the time he dropped an entire stadium on him with no precautions? How about when he willingly kidnaped him and brought him to Apocalypse free of charge?

Erik continued, "And I've felt that maybe I could somehow make it up to you." Charles begins to walk down the steps of his mindscape, he was about a good foot from Erik as anyone should be at.

Charles stood quietly waiting for Erik's "offer" because the way their communicating isn't the most practical least to say than if they were to meet in person. Erik cleared his throat and replied.

"I'm offering you to stay with me at my very own mutant island. Genosha." Erik replied solemnly he knew this was not going to go the way he wanted too and Erik could feel that intensity when Charles realized what he was offering to him.

"Genosha? Island? Erik what?" Charles questioned Erik smiled at his confusion looking down a bit even.

"I was wondering if we could ever be together somehow again like before. Way before all this happened." Erik continued while Charles watched in amusement. "I formed Genosha solely too and for mutants only, to prevent humans from ever touching our race completely."

"You do know how I feel about this Erik, you don't have to be able to read my mind to know." Charles continued starting to walk a little closer where both of them are at least now a foot away from each other. "I can't just sacrifice my whole life work to live with you on some random island on the coast of God know's who!"

Erik smiled he knew exactly what Charles's reply to this was. As if convincing him that he wants to be able to have what they used to have before. He wants to be able to tell him that he misses being with him for chess nights in the Xavier mansion. He misses the times they would lavish sleeping on the same bed together, the times where it all felt so simple before it all went to shit over differing views.

"I knew exactly what you were going to reply with Charles, it's getting predictable at this point." Erik joked to himself Charles still being on edge with whatever Erik was trying to pull off exactly. "That wasn't the only thing I wanted to offer though."Charles tensed up that was not a good sign.

"What else are you 'offering' before I turn it down politely," Charles questioned his head tilted a bit even.

"This" Erik than mentally in Charles's mindscape moved him even closer towards him and kissed him. Charles's eyes widen when he felt Erik's lips although not physically on his own again. It all felt so surreal. Charles couldn't stop him though since it's been a long time since he's gotten any action from anyone.

Even Erik, the furthest they went was touching each other but nothing so much or too far. It has been long since he kissed Erik Lehnsherr. Erik began to start buckling down on his belt knowing where this would go right away even in Charles's mind. Charles began to lick to the inside of Erik's mouth trying to feel him although both of them know this is just telepathically.

Charles heaved in for a moment trying to catch his breath and held on tight to Erik's shoulders. He still couldn't believe what exactly happened.

"I didn't expect that," Charles commented still holding onto Erik. Erik shuffled a bit impressed by the fact he was able to pull Charles from across the room in his mindscape without the use of his metal kinesis.

"It wasn't apart of the plan anyway," Erik replied. Charles let go of his shoulders and Erik all of sudden felt that familiar empty gap whenever Charles left.

"I could bring a bed right here," Charles said as he held his hand on the same position focusing as he began shaping his mindscape again. Causing Erik to move to the side as Charles than transformed his replica of the mansion to solely just his bedroom completely changing the location. Erik watched as he saw the room he once remembered feeling like.

"I still cannot figure out how you do that. It's honestly impressive." Charles laughed it off as he still had his hands placed on his usual position whenever he was focusing on something.

"Erik I'm considered one of the strongest telepaths out there of course I know exactly how to do this." Charles than laid himself on his bed, seeing Erik followed along next to him. The both of them stared at each other with the hint of that lightest tint of blue Charles has in his eyes.

"So, you want to do this?" Erik questioned, he knew this wasn't physically but even then it was a stepping-off point. Charles smiled cupping his hands onto Erik's face.

"Erik yes, but I want to know why exactly you came here." Erik's face turned a little red. Yes, he was forming a mutant island away from civilization. The Government promised so if he were to stop his "mutant supremacy " thing. But in all honesty, he just wanted to be able to see Charles again. Not a good excuse but at least he tried to reason it.

"Well I, wanted to see you again." Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik's response. Like as if he's forgotten that he left him almost two weeks ago to stay with him permanently and to run the school together.

"Weren't you the one who left?" Charles asked, both of them were so close as Charles held on tighter to Erik's arm as he placed it right on his hips pulling him closer.

"I do regret that now," Erik said as he began to unbutton the shirt Charles was wearing. The fact of the matter you can feel materials and things you wouldn't normally have in a mindscape. Charles did the same for Erik appreciating what he lacked in.

His legs, his hair even in his mindscape it wasn't a big issue for him he could walk normally and still have his full set of hair but that's only the temporary part to it. It's not his reality.

Erik then began kissing Charles again this time a lot more passionate as he tried to explore the insides of his mouth even more. Charles moaned a bit when he did so, as Erik started feeling his chest and slowly start to strip Charles naked. Something about telepathic sex was intriguing to Charles. You could essentially imagine anything you want in your mind but he chooses to spend it with Erik.

Erik started advancing as he began to strip Charles bit by bit kissing his chest and stomach, lavishing in this rare opportunity.

"Maybe we should do this in real life?" Erik proposed as a smile came upon his face. Charles was still breathing heavily as he held Erik's hands. 

"I will think about the offer, certainly not now for many reasons..." Charles continued as he moaned a bit as Erik started to get down to his pants unbuckling his pants ever so to see his dick sprung up. Erik smiled to himself as he began to massage it. He positioned himself on top of Charles as he did so. 

"How long has it been exactly since we've done this together?" Erik questions, rubbing Charles's dick up and down ever so slightly. It took a while for Charles to compose some cohesive words as he was engulfed in the pleasure. 

"Most likely 20 years ago, besides we didn't do anything nearly like this." Charles continued as he felt Erik rubbing him up even faster. Erik never really noticed how much time both of them spent apart after 1962 and it showed. Only then he started to feel again for Charles weeks after what happened in Cairo. 

Erik stopped all of a sudden causing Charles to whine a bit when he felt himself almost about to hit his climax. Erik began stripping himself as he threw his clothes onto the floor. He held on to Charles's dick and began taking it in causing Charles to moan way much more, taking grip off Erik's hair as he bobbed his head up and down. 

"Please Erik, I want to come.!" Charles hastily replied and Erik began to suck faster taking in Charles's dick as he felt the come in his mouth explode. Erik stopped to see Charles on the bed exhausted as he wiped his face. 

He then climbed right into bed with Erik with cum still in his mouth as he kissed him. Charles got a feel of how he tasted like for once. Both of them laid there almost like that for an eternity basking in their presence.

"I want to be able to do this with you in real life Charles," Erik replied solemnly. He brought Charles closer as their breaths tangled. "I want to be able to feel you in all of your entirety," Erik said staring at Charle's blue pale eyes. 

"I don't exactly look like I used to before.." Charles said. He remembered that he still is paralyzed that he no longers has any hair. Or even remotely looks like how he used to look like in 1962. 

"That doesn't matter, all I want is you." Erik continued. "I love you even then." There he finally said it. He finally said, "I love you." 

"I'll start to reconsider that offer you're telling me about then." And the both of them slept in together arms peacefully.

-

"Charles.." Hank asked Charles was stirred awake from Hank shaking him. It looked to be about. 8 am. How long as he exactly been in his mindscape? 

"Hank yes..! Was I sleeping in my wheelchair the whole time?" He questioned. Hank nodded, he sometimes does checks on everyone to see if they are all right. 

"Can you do me a favor Hank?" Charles continued, "I need you to cover me for my lessons because I have something really important to do." Hank agreed and left the Professor alone again still sitting by that window seal.

He didn't know if he had to contact Erik again through Cerebro.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Charles calling Erik, Magnus from time to time just like in the comics he would call Erik instead of Magnus..?


End file.
